Monkee Sister
by Justagirlwithafringe
Summary: Peter's sister Eve comes to stay and she sure is a hit among the Monkees. Micky and Davy both have their eyes on her, but which Monkee does she feel something towards and what does Peter have to say about it?
1. Peter's sister

**Big Monkees fan but I don't own them unfortunately. Hope you like it :-)**

* * *

_''Hello, Peter?''_ A female on the line spoke, her voice slightly timid,

_''That is my name,'' _Peter replied blankly,

_''Peter it's Eve,''_

_''Eve?'' _he racked his brain for a moment, he recognised that name from somewhere, _''oh...Eve!'' _ It was his younger sister, of course it was. Hearing the excitement in Peter's voice, Davy came down the spiral stairs and was soon followed by Mike and Micky, curiousity getting the better of them.

_''Yeah, listen I'm coming to stay with you,''_

_''Stay with me as in live...in this house?'' _Peter asked slowly. Micky raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Davy who was just as confused as to how Peter could have a girl coming to stay, as far as they were aware Peter wasn't interested in anyone.

Eve sighed a little, _''Yes, I will be over in two days,''_

_''How long are you staying with us?''_

_''For as long as it takes to get an appartment. And Peter, what do you mean by 'us'?''_

_''Well Davy and Micky and Mike live here too,'' _The three boys grinned at their names being mentioned.

_''Oh yes, I forgot. I hope this isn't inconvenient,''_

_''No,'' _Peter shook his head even though he was talking through the telephone.

_''Okay, I'll see you all soon. Goodbye.''_

_''Bye,'' _Peter hung up the phone and turned to find the three Monkees looking at him.

'Well who was that then?'' Micky asked, sitting on the bottom stair.

''You didn't tell us you had a chick, man,'' Mike smirked.

Peter looked confused, 'Chick? That was my sister,'' he frowned.

Micky, Mike and Davy looked at eachother, ''Oh,'' they said in unison.

Davy took a seat at the table beside Mike, ''When's she coming?''

Eve had said two days and today was Wednesday, Peter counted on his fingers. ''Friday,'' he said.

''Friday?''

Peter nodded,''Friday,''

''Shouldn't we clean up a bit?'' Davy suggested, after all the beach house wasn't looking the best with all the pizza boxes laying around, ''we haven't had a lady stay before, well not for more than one night anyway,'' he threw a glance at Micky who didn't seem to notice.

''Davy's right,'' Mike added.

Micky waved his hand dismissively, ''Yeah, yeah we can do that later, but where's the chick gonna sleep?''

They hadn't thought of that, there was only four beds. ''Peter could share his bed, they are related,'' Mike suggested.

''No,'' Peter answered, folding his arms.

''Well why not?''

''Come on guys, you know how I am with sleep walking,'' They all nodded, being reminded of the time they had stopped Peter from walking into the sea with a batch of freshly baked cookies.

''He does have a point,'' Micky said, ''I don't mind if she sleeps with me,'' he grinned.

''Geez, don't be getting any ideas Micky, it's Peter's sister,'' Davy reminded him and Peter nodded, looking rather disgusted at the thought of his friend hooking up with Eve.

''Just a suggestion,'' Micky raised his palms up in defence.

By Friday morning the pad had been tidied, mostly by Davy, and the boys were in bed sleeping. At 8:00am the doorbell rang and Peter got up to answer it, knowing without a doubt who it was. He opened the door in his rabbit print pjs to see the familiar face of his little sister, Eve Tork. Eve had the same colour of hair has her brother, if maybe just a tad more browner, it was long and a full fringe sat cropped just above big amber eyes.

_She's changed quite a bit, _thought Peter_, _his last memories of her being a young child who would sit on his lap and demand to be read a story.

''Peter!'' she smiled, setting her luggage down on the ground to hug him.

''It's been a long while,'' said Peter, hugging her back, ''How have you been? How's mom and dad and Aunt Grizelda?''

''Everyone's fine,'' she laughed, walking inside so Peter could close the door, ''they've been asking about you and they hope you're not getting into any trouble,''

''Me? Trouble? Course not,''

''What's all the commotion 'bout?'' Micky asked, still half asleep with his hair sticking out everywhere, as he walked out of the bedroom in a daze.

''Micky this is Eve, Eve this is Micky Dolenz,'' Peter introduced them.

''Wha-,'' Micky rubbed is eyes before snapping out of his daze, ''oh...oh! Eve well hello,'' he smiled trying to flatten out his hair.

''Nice to finally meet you,'' Eve smiled at the brown haired boy who was much taller than herself, ''I hope I didn't wake you, it's just the last train here left pretty early,''

Micky noticed the family resemblance between Peter and Eve as they stood side by side. She was certainly a very pretty girl. ''No no, it's fine,''

''Take the last train to Clarksville!'' Davy came out of the bedroom singing and then stopped to grin, ''Hey, I'm Davy Jones,'' He realised Eve was smaller than him by two inches, that was a good thing, he was normally the shortest but she was also very cute.

''Hey,'' Eve smiled, ''nice voice you got there,''

''Yaa'll know it's 8am?'' Mike said before noticing Peter's sister, ''nice to meet ya ma'am,''

Eve blushed slightly at his use of 'ma'am', ''You too...Mike,'' she said, just about remembering the names, ''It's a nice place you all got here,''

''It wasn't that nice before Davy cleaned it,'' Peter remarked.

''I helped too,'' added Micky.

Davy snorted, ''Yeah if you count spending all day at the beach helping,''

Eve laughed, ''Say, since I woke you guys up, how 'bout I make breakfast?''

''Oh boy, could you?'' Mike exclaimed, happy at the mention of food since he was starving.

'Yeah, sure I could,''

''Ah you don't have to do that for us,'' said Davy being courteous even though he really liked the idea.

''Please do, we haven't had proper food in ages,'' Peter encouraged.

Eve headed towards the kitchen, happy to try and repay her brother for taking her in on such short notice. ''What do you guys like? Pancakes?''

''Great!''

The Monkees left Eve to it and headed back into their bedroom to get dressed. ''Your sister is real nice Peter,'' Micky said pulling on a navy sweater.

''Pancakes mmm, I don't think anyone has ever offered to make breakfast,'' Mike said, thinking of his stomach.

''Yeah, if she cooks like my mom, it will be good to have her around,'' Peter shrugged.

The boys got dressed and took a seat at the table just as Eve brought over a large plate of warm homemade pancakes and some syrup.

''These are great,'' Micky smiled, tucking in.

''They really are...can I have some more?'' asked Mike.

''Thank you and sure Mike I made two batches,'' Eve grinned, pleased that they liked them.

''These are sure just like mom's,'' Peter managed to say with a stuffed mouth.

' Aren't you going to have some?'' Davy asked her, noticing that she wasn't eating.

''No I already ate, at the station.''

The Monkees cleared their plates and even finished off the second batch, Eve smiled and took the plates over to the sink. ''Wow, you guys were hungry,''

''You're a great cook Miss Tork,'' Mike said in his country drawl.

''Well thank you, glad you liked it,'' Eve smiled.

Davy got up from the table and joined her at the sink, ''Here, I'll 'elp you with that,'' he smiled and Eve found her heart skip just a little.

''We're going down to the beach, you two want to join us when you're done?'' Micky asked.

''Sounds great,'' Eve replied before Peter, Micky and Mike left the house carrying towels.

''So Eve, what made you come and stay with Peter?'' Davy asked, hoping to find out more about this girl who had suddenly joined their gang.

''Well I'm searching for a job here, and then eventually an appartment,'' she replied, filling the sink with water.

''What sort of job are you going for?''

Davy's hand brushed Eve's as he added bubbles to the water and she felt her cheeks growing a bit warm, ''Em well, something in journalism/ publication, I have an interview with Mode magazine next week actually,''

Davy smiled, ''That's great!''

''How about you guys, how do you make a living here in California?'' Eve asked,

''We're musicians,'' Davy explained, ''The Monkees,''

''Ah Peter mentioned that, I'll have to hear you play sometime,''

''We're playing at a local club tonight, you should come,''

''I'd like that,'' Eve smiled and handed a dish to Davy for drying, he grinned back.

* * *

**Let me know what you think and your ideas please :)**


	2. At the beach with the Monkees

Sorry it's quite a short chapter but I was in a bit of a rush, hope you like it anyway :)

I don't own The Monkees unfortunately :(

* * *

They finished off the washing up with casual chatter about the best places in town to go for dancing, food and great records. Eve liked listening to Davy, his accent was very sweet and he always seemed so lively.

The others were down at the beach, and Eve was pretty excited to join them. The house she had lived in with her parents wasn't near any beaches, so she hadn't been often.

''Where's the bathroom?'' she asked, after the dishes had been put away.

''Oh well it's just ova' there,'' Davy pointed to a brown door accross the room.

'' Ah thanks,'' she said, taking her suitcase with her.

In the bathroom she closed the door and took a striped towel and her bikini out of the case_. Davy must have cleaned in here too_, she thought, looking around the room with it's rainbow shower curtain and matching toilet seat. It was pretty groovy. She slipped off her lilac tights and put her polka dot bikini on under the mint dress she was wearing then finished off with a pair of flip flops. _That should do it. _

Taking her towel, she left her suitcase in the bathroom and went outside to meet Davy who had already changed into his shorts. They both made their way down the sandy slope that lead to the beach, the sun was high in the sky and it was nicely warm, Eve was glad her dress had no sleeves. In the distance there was yells and laughter and sure enough three figures were running in and out of the rolling water.

''Hey!'' Davy yelled, waving his arm.

Hearing a yell, Micky turned to see two short figures walking accross the sand towards them.

''They're here,'' he said to Mike and Peter.

''Who?'' Peter asked.

''Your sister and Davy, man'' Mike said giving Peter a playful nudge.

''Oh,'' replied Peter, rubbing his arm.

_She sure looks fine, _thought Micky as Eve came closer. He was relieved to see them, they'd spent quite a while with the dishes and he had wondered if Davy had been flirting.

''Hey guys,'' Eve smiled. Noticing Micky had no shirt on, she tried not to stare but it was proving quite hard because he sure had a nice chest.

''Hello,'' the three Monkees replied in unison.

''Now you're all here, ya want to race?'' asked Mike, who still had his bobble hat on, ''that is unless you wanna sunbathe or somethin,''

''Sunbathe? I don't need to sunbathe,'' said Peter, inspecting his arms.

''He was referring to the lady amongst us Pete,'' Micky explained, patting him on the shoulder.

Eve laughed and kicked off her flip flops, ''Hell no, I wanna go swimming,''

''Good enough for me,'' grinned Micky before darting off towards the waves without warning.

''Hey wait up!'' Eve shouted racing after him, followed by Davy, Mike and Peter.

''No fair Micky!'' Davy yelled.

''Cheater!'' Peter exclaimed. It wasn't long before Mike overtook Eve and was second to reach the sea after Micky.

Eve's feet splashed in the water as she reached the waves, ''Third!'' she laughed, joining Micky and Mike who were waist deep in the sea.

''Hey you're fast,'' grinned Micky, ''not as fast as me though,''

Eve pretended to be offended and splashed water in the direction of Micky's face who splashed back, it wasn't long before there was a full scale waterfight as the other Monkees joined in. Suddenly Eve felt Micky's strong arms around her waist and she felt butterflies as he lifted her out of the water and threw her down again.

Eve coughed and wiped the water from her eyes as she came to the surface, ''Oi!'' she shouted with a grin on her face. Time went really quickly as they messed around, they all lay on the sand in the sun for a while before getting up to go home.

''ere,'' said Davy wrapping a towel around Eve's shoulders.

''Thanks,'' she smiled.

''Hey let's do the Monkee walk back to the house,'' Peter suggested.

''The Monkee walk?'' Eve asked not quite sure what it was.

''I'll show you,'' Micky moved to stand beside her and wrap an arm around her waist, again she felt the butterflies. ''Then you put your arm around my shoulder,'' he said.

''Ah I see,'' smiled Eve as Mike came to her other side and then Peter and Davy joined. They Monkee walked the whole way back to the Pad laughing.

* * *

I'll get chapter 3 up asap

Thanks for the reviews :)


End file.
